


Next Year

by chartreuserpent (kofiakii)



Series: Nine Days with Drarry before Christmas (December 2020) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Special, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kofiakii/pseuds/chartreuserpent
Summary: “We will be able to celebrate this together again next year right?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Nine Days with Drarry before Christmas (December 2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056464
Kudos: 3
Collections: Drarry Microfics





	Next Year

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hello again dear~! It's me again Akii, this is part 3 of my series. Please do check out the series if you missed out on the first two fics. Or Say hi to me on my **Tumblr** (

“We will be able to celebrate this together again next year right?” a raven-haired guy said with an obvious delight in his voice. His face showing a genuine smile, too bright to be even compared to a night star as it resembles the sun. The blond looks at him fondly and wrapped his firm arms around the latter and kisses his crown. The latter snuggled close to him, he feels so much at home with him, his home.

But as soon as he opened his eyes, only to be welcomed by the dark and coldness. He feels like there’s something missing, and there he knew. The warmth is no longer there anymore.


End file.
